Careful Where You Stand
by TheParkerPress
Summary: Él piensa que Craig estaría con él, estaba seguro de aquello. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sin embargo... ¿Por qué siente esos raros sentimientos hacia Kenny? Le duele y todo es tan confuso, pero aún así intenta que su relación con Craig mejore. / Él tratará de convencer a Tweek que Craig no es para él, si todo es tan claro... Joder, ¿por qué no quiere admitirlo? -Creek y Keek.
1. Ten cuidado en dónde estés

**Título: **Careful Where You Stand.

**Ranking/Rated: **T (+13)

**Parejas: **Leve Creek en el capítulo 1.

**Advertencias: **Slash/Yaoi, lenguaje.

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Por tanto, disculpen las fallas ortográficas que encuentre, no se me dio tanto tiempo para corregir.

_\\\\(._.)/_

_1\. Ten cuidado en dónde estés._

Permanecías sentado en el desgastado asiento que poseías en aquel momento. Temblando, como siempre, y visualizando con detenimiento cada desperfecto del suelo; ya tenías varios minutos así, inmóvil como una estatua en el salón en donde estudiabas. Y, por favor, dime cariño, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás así? No lo sabes, sólo deseabas salir de ese infierno en cuanto antes.

_¿Han oído del fenómeno del "niño nuevo"?_

Todos en un momento lo habrían sufrido; quiero decir, ser aquel chiquillo raro que todos miran murmurando cosas de él, eso realmente era muy incómodo. Y demasiado para ti, de conocer el hecho de que sueles ser tan paranoico, cualquiera te temería, ¿cierto? El problema es que todos acá juzgan sin antes conocer. Una verdadera mierda.

Todavía seguías con los leves espasmos, de no ser por asustarte _aún más _al oír como azotaban la puerta, haciendo que esta golpee la pared con fuerza. Todos alzaron sus cabezas para ver quién era, pero según podías ver no estaban tan sorprendidos como tú. Con gusto preguntarías por tu propia cuenta, pero tus nervios sólo se limitaron a enterrarte en tu asiento, hundiendo aquella cabellera rubia para seguir temblando. Anhelabas más café, pero, _joder_, te lo habías acabado y tu querido padre no estaba ahí para servirte.

-¡Señor Tucker!-oíste como el profesor exclamó con fervor por esos momentos. _¿Así que su apellido era Tucker?_-¿¡Por qué carajos irrumpes en mi clase como si nada!?

El resto de los alumnos atendían el escenario como si fuera una película interesante. Venciste los jodidos nervios levantando con vacilación tu cabeza, y no podías creer lo que presenciabas, eras apenas un niño en pleno crecimiento y era demasiado para ti ver "esas cosas", a veces no puedo evitar pensar que eras un ingenuo. Sólo era un pequeño azabache con gorro algo peculiar sacándole el dedo medio al profesor Garrison...si es que así se llamaba.

-Señor Tucker, tendré que pedirle que se sentara-el pequeño no retiraba su dedo con su rostro sin expresión aparente-Craig, _por favor_.

El mencionado soltó un ligero bufido y se dirigió a su asiento, en el fondo. _¿Tú también te sentabas al fondo? Mala suerte_.

Se aproximaba a ti con paso lento, ¿esa mirada neutra era una enfermedad o qué? Por alguna razón te incomodaba, fue entonces que su mirada se posó en la tuya y sentías como si el mundo fuera a caerse por aquella causa. Pero no, era claro que eso no sucedió. Solo temblabas.

_Nada más._

Se sentó detrás de ti y de tus puñeteros nervios.

Soltaste un suspiro de alivio y proseguiste con la clase, escuchando al profesor hablando de...quién sabe, realmente no te interesaban esos temas. Unos pequeños toques apenas perceptibles tocaron tu espalda, volteaste con rapidez; tus pupilas se dilataron cuando te percataste que era Craig el que te llamaba.

-Hola-habló el azabache, con aquel rostro sin expresión.

Tú seguías temblando como nunca.

-Ho...hola...-soltaste, por fin, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-¿Tienes una enfermedad o qué?-inquirió él, sin timidez alguna. Temblaste con más intensidad-Hey, no te crispes, cálmate.

-_¡Ack! _¡Lo siento! ¡Es que es demasiada presión!-un tic te atacó sin cuidado alguno; la presión se agolpaba en tu rostro y sentiste unas ganas inmensas de llorar. _No, por favor, no ahora_-Lo...siento...

-No hay problema-replicó después de soltar un corto suspiro de aparente resignación-Me caes bien, eh-aquello sorprendió en demasía al rubio, prácticamente dejó de temblar y siguió escuchando con atención absoluta al contrario-Pero no significa que ya seamos amigos. Digo...pareces agradable...y peculiar.

_"Soy un monstruo"_

-Oh, gracias. _¡Ngh!_

-¡Joder, Tucker! ¡Por favor no distraiga al nuevo!-el profesor Garrison se percató de la conversación amena entre tú y Craig. Te sobresaltaste pero luego volviste a la normalidad gracias a la seguridad que emanaba aquel chico, esos aires de 'No me importa nada' te hacían sentir seguro, como nunca antes lo había sentido. De la nada, el azabache de ojos negros le mostró su dedo favorito, ganándose un reclamo por parte del decrépito docente-¡_Tucker_!

-Me vale una hectárea de verga lo que piense, viejo.

-_¡Gah! _¡Cra...Craig!

Atisbó con aparente desprecio tus orbes verde olivo, fulminándolos; _mierda y más mierda_, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Joder, sólo lo estaba mirando, ¡no debería reaccionar de esa manera!

-Debería de acostumbrarme a tu actitud.

No respondiste.

-¡Ya me hartaste Tucker, a la dirección, _ahora_!

Seguías sin responder.

-Y...yo...-murmuraste por lo bajo, el contrario no alcanzó a oírte-Craig...

El pelinegro se paró de su asiento, dirigiéndose ahora a la dirección como fue indicado; su mirada seguía siendo neutra, pero a lo opuesto a que se dicta, sentía una letanía de furia hacia el mayor, se atrevió a dedicarle una mirada escueta. Sin expresión alguna.

Volviste a temblar, y tus mejillas por alguna razón se sonrojaban. Ladeaste tu cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire. Tu mente te subyugaba milésima de veces que encontraras la jodida calma de una vez. Y aunque el esfuerzo sea totalmente lo contrario a desidia, no podías, por alguna razón no lo lograbas.

Por fin, Tucker se fue del aula; al parecer fue hace varios minutos, ya que el Profesor seguía dictando las clases, suspiraste y miraste alrededor del salón. Buscando la solución a tu nuevo problema. _Craig Tucker_. Algo te decía que el ser nuevo no era tan malo después de todo, que las cosas iban a variarse; aquel chico no era _aún _tu amigo, pero...seguías insistiendo, _él iba a ser tu amigo sí o sí_. Como el mejor amigo que nunca tuviste.

_No sabes cuánta razón poseías en ese momento. _

**~OOO~**

_Ehh, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Aunque no lo celebre con tanta emoción, un año nuevo de su vida es algo de celebrar, especialmente saber cuánto has mejorado tu escritura del 2014 al 2015. ¿No creen? _

_Bueno, ¿alguien me ha extrañado este tiempo? ¿Nadie? Excelente -Celebra-. Quería dejarles un capítulo de unos de mis Long-fics pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para inspirarme (aunque estoy avanzando con 'Esto No es un Estúpido Shojo'), y por algunos asuntos, me cambiaron de colegio y no saben lo jodidamente difícil que es, pero sé que pasara. Por otra parte..., ¡estoy de vacaciones! Lo malo es que como ya salí del colegio, me inscribieron en varios talleres de verano, por tanto los únicos días libre que tengo son Martes y Jueves. ¡Lo sé, estoy jodida! Aun así, trataré de avanzar con algo, tengo que aprovechar los días libres que tengo. _

_Ah, y una última cosa, esto es Keek, no Creek. "¿Keek?" Kenny/Tweek, esto parece un Creek pero ya se van arreglando las cosas. De adelanto los capítulos serán como Beyond Two Souls (?), desordenados pero vas hilándolos a medida que avanzan. Supongo que les explicaré mejor en el próximo capítulo, así que... ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_Saludos. _

_~TheParkerPress~_


	2. Perder en el intento

**Advertencias: **Slash/Yaoi, lenguaje, AU.

**Pareja: **Se podría decir que... Keek.

_\\\\(._.)/_

_2\. Perder en el intento._

-¿Me puedes decir...por qué no eres capaz de amarme?-inquiriste en un intento desesperado de calmarlo; aun a sabiendas de que el menor estaba hiperventilando, tratando de hallar una salida con la mirada. Aquello te hacía enojar levemente, esperando una respuesta por parte suya.

Percibiste silencio en el ambiente, un silencio demasiado tenso.

-Porque... Porque no-por fin, Tweak había hablado, pero con una respuesta no tan convincente.

_No te importó, por el momento, no. _

-Craig no te ama-suspiraste antes de proseguir, en ese instante Tweek te oía con total claridad, indiferente... Como otro chico-Nunca te amó, y lo sabes... Sabes que no tienes futuro con él.

-¡No digas eso!-chilló como nunca antes lo había hecho; por supuesto, si alguien que lo acosaba le decía de la nada que no funcionaría una relación entre el chico que le gusta (además, su mejor amigo) y él. Suena tan molesto-¡Craig algún día sabrá de mis sentimientos...y cuando eso pase...estaremos juntos!

Repetías una y otra vez la palabra '_No_' en tu cabeza. Joder, te frustraba que Tweak suela ser tan terco, parecía un infante en sus primeros desacuerdos.

-No puedo creer que digas eso-murmuraste, harto de todo esto; si era suficiente, deseabas que un rayo te partiera en ese mismo instante, deseando que al día siguiente todo se resuelva con normalidad. Si Dios realmente existe... ¿Por qué te hacía esto?

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, llegando a rebasar los límites del espacio personal que separaban a Tweek de él, el rubio menor retrocedió unos pasos, asustado. _Mierda_, caviló al notar que ya no había salida aparente, tocó la pared con la espalda, eso daba a entender que no podía huir de ti.

-Craig Tucker no te ama-repetiste una vez más; cansado, molesto... Tus ojos añiles perdían cada vez el color, quedando un tono más claro, aquel detalle abrumaba a Tweak-No, no te ama-y, de repente, los sentimientos surgieron como un vendaval; el resquemor y la desesperación se aunaban cada segundo que pasaba, percibiste la fuerte necesidad de gritarlo a todo el mundo-¡No tienes futuro con él! ¡No tienes ninguno!

Palabras hirientes para Tweek.

-¿Sabes que hay más personas en todo este jodido mundo? ¡No sólo está Craig!-Vale, lo admitías, no eras todo un avezado en esto de los 'discursos' pero hacías tu esfuerzo, por ahora sentías la fuerte necesidad de gritar todas sus verdades al cafeinómano-Dime, ¿has besado a alguien en toda tu vida?

Silencio.

-Lo sabía-susurraste. Todos en la escuela eran conscientes de que Tweek Tweak nunca había tenido una novia, ni mucho menos en ese caso un novio-¿Y qué demonios harás al respecto? ¿Esperarlo toda la vida? ¡Mierda, él no tiene ni una puta idea de que lo amas! ¿Cómo esperas que de un momento a otro corra a tus brazos?

-Ke...

-¿¡Podrás soportar verlo besando a otras personas!? ¿¡O saber que tal vez ya se haya acostado con alguien!?

-¡Déjame!

-Estás escuchando toda la verdad, ¿acaso duele?-seguías permaneciendo estoico ante los sentimientos del rubio menor, no mostrabas compasión ante nada. Dejando ningún rastro del Kenny de antes, luciendo como...una especie de hombre maquinador-Y si llega a 'enamorarse' de ti, ¿crees que de verdad te amaría? ¡Quizá sólo te quiera por el sexo!

-¡Cállate! ¡Aunque te joda lo quiero _a él_, _no a ti_!

_Boom._

Esa oración fue el detonante que destruyó en unos segundos toda tu idílica vida. Pero... ¿Qué iría a hacer? Era la jodida verdad, Tweek no estaba interesado en ti; por más que insistieras y dieras a entender que Craig no era el indicado para el joven, no quitaba los sentimientos que Tweak sentía hacia Tucker. Dolía, algo dolía dentro de ti, estancado débilmente en su corazón. Mierda, Kenneth Stuart McCormick jamás había sufrido por amor, _jamás_. Ni mucho menos lo haría por un tipo tan suspeditado como Tweek Tweak.

Aun así, aquel chico 'suspeditado', había robado tu corazón. Oh sí, te habías enamorado perdidamente de aquel chico. Y antes no lo querías admitir.

_Pero ahora..._

-¡No, no me gustas! ¡Y si crees que con sólo uno de tus discursitos seré tu puta como los demás estás equivocado!-No tartamudeos, no tics. Ése no era Tweek, tú tampoco eras Kenny; nadie aquí era el mismo, todos habían cambiado de manera inverosímil-¡Amo a Craig y haré lo que sea para tenerlo!

No te veías, pero podías notarlo. Tu expresión, había decaído. Pues te lo merecías, no debiste hablar así al chico, un tonto lo habría hecho.

_"Aunque te joda lo quiero a él, no a ti"_

Tu vista se tornó nublada y se humedecieron en unos pocos segundos, maldeciste por lo bajo y agachaste la mirada, de fondo se escuchaba el resto de las palabras de Tweak. Ya no escuchabas, en realidad, estabas descentrado sobre lo que pasaba alrededor, las últimas palabras que oíste de Tweek te dejaron perplejo. Las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, bajaron apenas cerraste tus ojos con fuerza, deseando morir, tus pómulos se humedecieron y corriste con agilidad extrema.

_"Amo a Craig y haré lo que sea para tenerlo"_

Tweek nunca iría a fijarse en ti, admítelo Kenneth. _Nunca_.

Te suicidaste ese mismo día, y nadie se percató de tu ausencia, despertaste al día siguiente y te dabas cuenta que seguías sintiendo el infierno en tu propio corazón. El amor es una mierda.

**~OOO~**

_¡Hola! Revisé el capítulo anterior y me encontré con varias fallas, lo siento, la falta de corrector me afecta -se dispara y revive-. Ah, y yo que pensaba que no tendría ningún review, es que el Keek es tan Crack que no le atrae a la mayoría, para mí son lindos juntos :'0 Lo admito, no estoy tan familiarizada con el Creek, lo escribo de acuerdo a mis headcannons o AU, es mucho mejor. _

_Bueno, aquí les explico la vaina. Como podrán ver, los capítulos son cortos (Um... ¿Drabbles?) y no van ordenados, ya les dije, como Beyond Two Souls (?), para evitar demoras y eso, ¿no creen? Ya tengo en mente el siguiente capítulo, por tanto no creo demorarme, aunque una dificultad que tengo son las tareas de taller, las odio, me dejaron más de 100 ejercicios de matemática :'') y bueno, eso... Creo que eso sería todo, sólo que...siento que este capítulo me quedó triste, bah, veré cuando lo revise. De paso, ¿alguien escuchó 'Lost It To Trying' de Son Lux? Deberían de escucharlo leyéndolo. No sé. (?)_

_Ahora responderé reviews porque me da weba responder como PM. _

_**Onoe-chan: **__Eso pasa mijas, por no leer toda la descripción. (?) Aun así, espero que no te hayas desilusionado. ¿Enserio? Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo._

_**Luis Carlos: **__Eh, lo sabía, soy inolvidable. (Nah) Ah, respecto a eso, pues...no sé, simplemente este año no me gustó mucho la Navidad, lo sentí vacío, igualmente Año Nuevo. ¿De verdad? ¡Ya somos dos! Te compadezco, eh. _  
_¡Aquí toma importancia! B/ Lo de cómo se conocen...tomará su tiempo. _

_**Coyote Smith: **__Ozeh. (?) Sí, pero eso no agrada de Tweek, hace sufrir a Kenny -Llora. (?)-Gracias, me gusta que me den apoyo, reitero... ¡Gracias!_

_**Gabi C: **__Oh Dios, ¿será posible? ¡Gabi C me comentó, mamá! ¡Me comentó! -Sigue llorando-. No pensaba que un día me llegaras a escribirme un review, estoy feliz :'D. Asdfsdfaw. (?) Oh ya, dejaré de vomitar rosa y responderé. _

_Dice la frase 'La curiosidad mató al gato', pero esa frase no se aplica al Fanfic, deja que la curiosidad te lleve al lado bueno. (?) Nadie lee las descripciones hoy en día, al parecer. Oh sí, lo sé, por eso...quería experimentar con el chiquillo para ver qué tal. Yo también tuve una 'dosis de ternura', esa imagen es preciosa. _

_A todos les quiero decir saludos, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_~TheParkerPress~_


	3. Palabras hirientes

**Advertencias: **Slash/Yaoi, lenguaje, AU.

**Pareja: **Leve Creek.

_\\\\(._.)/_

_3\. Palabras hirientes. _

—Tweek.

Un murmullo grave y casi gangoso te sobresaltó, pero al ver el dueño de la voz tu expresión cambió de manera radical; una sonrisa tímida suplantó a la mueca de miedo que se había formado en tu faz con anterioridad.

—C-Craig...—y contraria a la timidez no tuviste miedo alguno en acercarte a tu mejor amigo—. ¿Qué suce...de?

— ¿Es cierto que te gusto?

_¿Qué?_

En los exteriores de la instalación de la escuela, el viento parecía estar disminuyendo y lo único que te mantenía de soporte sólo era tu amigo que te sostenía de los hombros, oh no, ¿quién le había dicho eso a Craig? ¡Esto no te podía estar pasando! ¡Se suponía que _tú_ se lo tendrías que decir a Craig, mas no que él mismo se enterara! Tus planes se fueron al caño.

_No. No. No._

—No... No es cierto...

Pero se te había olvidado que estabas enfrente de Craig Tucker, a él simplemente no le podías ocultar algo, ni aunque te obliguen, él siempre sabía cuándo mentías o no. Y con toda la piedad del mundo esperabas que ésta fuera la única excepción.

Pero al ver cómo tu amigo alzaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad ya eras consciente de nunca existiría aquella excepción.

— ¿Seguro?

Tu reflejo fue asentir de manera repetitiva, casi desesperado. La ansiedad te estaba matando lentamente.

—Craig... Tú eres mi amigo...y...—tus orbes olivo se estancaron débiles en la fisonomía de Tucker, _es perfecto_, pensaste—. Tú...

—_Tweek_—demandó él con dureza.

_Oh, oh. _

Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por tus ojos. No era algo de qué preocuparse, ¿no? Después de todo llorar era algo cotidiano en tu vida.

Sometido a tanto estrés como de costumbre, lo único que pudiste hacer fue temblar más, dejando que el único soporte se desvaneciera, cayendo de bruces al pavimento. Craig te había soltado.

—Tweek, por favor, tranquilízate—dijo esta vez más tranquilo, agachándose esta vez para quedar a tu altura. Entonces, alzaste tu mirada y lo atisbaste con cierto temor—. A veces detesto que te portes tan infantil—_Oh. _

El comentario no tenía intenciones de herirte... Pero, sucedió.

_Caló en lo más profundo de tu corazón. _

Avergonzado, bajaste la mirada nuevamente y soltaste un sollozo silencioso que Craig reconoció por haberte visto llorar hace varios años, cuando apenas eras un niño de nueve años.

—Mierda. Tweek, escúchame, yo...yo no quise...—el joven de cabellera negra rozó tu camisa verde y un estremecimiento único recorrió toda tu columna vertebral, esto era nuevo; _nuevo_, _nuevo_, _nuevo_. Aquella palabra se aferraba en tu mente—Lo siento...—un dedo suyo se posó en tu mentón y tú, como siempre, lo malinterpretaste, alzando tu cabeza en un movimiento rápido dejándolo sin alternativas de impedirlo. Lo besaste, Tweak. _Besaste a tu mejor amigo_.

Mas todas las expectativas de tu primer beso terminaron esfumándose cuando en casi una milésima de segundo Craig se apartó de ti. Un empujón y una mirada que no reflejaba estabilidad absoluta.

—Kenny me dijo que...tú... Que tú... Que yo te gusto...

Todo tenía sentido para ti.

A partir de las miradas molestas que McCormick le dirigía a Tucker, su irremediable confesión y lo que tú le dijiste en aquel callejón, "_Aunque te joda, lo quiero a él, no a ti_".

Vaya.

—Es...es cierto...—al fin; es como si toda tu vida hayas estado caminando con una mochila llena de rocas y recién te hayas dignado a quitártela—. Me... Me gustas...

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Su tono de voz pasiva no te incitaba a apurarte, te permitía meditar con tranquilidad. Al menos por ese momento de tensión que capturaba todo el ambiente.

—Desde siempre.

El contrarío bufó, restregando la palma de su mano con su rostro.

—Yo te quiero... Sólo eso. Te quiero..._como amigo_.

No te sorprendió, ya que eso lo sabías. Pero que él mismo te lo diga en la cara dolía. Dolía mucho.

— ¿No...no me amas...?

Craig negó, pese a todos tus anhelos a que hiciera lo contrario como arte de magia.

Y sollozaste por enésima vez en todo el día.

Al final, tu amigo se compadeció de ti y te llevó a tu casa. Tú, hecho trizas, lloraste como nunca apenas él se fue. Vamos, saca todo lo que tenías acumulado. Porque Craig era lo único que valía la pena en tu vida y ahora... Él simplemente no corresponde a tus sentimientos más idiotas... _¿Pero quién se iría a fijar en ti?_

_¿Kenny?_

No.

Pero lamentaste lastimeramente el no haberle hecho caso.

**.**

_Esto se pasa de Drabble. :v SJKDKASAS, ¡memines y bodoques! -corazones por ahí y por allá-. ¿Cómo les ha ido? Yo fatal xD Pero anímicamente estoy bien. Pese a que mi señora madre está a punto de descubrir que veo Yaoi yo estoy feliz eliminándolo de mis carpetas y cuadernos. c: _

_Hace tiempo que no actualizo esta bella historia de amores imposibles :v Y tampoco espero que lleguen tantos reviews porque la pareja es MUUUY querida -valga el sarcasmo- Pero, vaya, aquí está, algo me dijo que actualizara y pues, ya, actualicé. Siento que esto no es mejor que el anterior capítulo, hum, pero tampoco tan mal. Awebo, qué sé yo. _

_Reviews._

_**Vantastic Jellyfish: **__Creo que ha sido lo mejor que pudieron haber escrito... :'v Sep, digamos que aún no sé manejar bien el asunto de drama pero ahí le doy xD De todas maneras igual terminarán felices pero siempre tienen que existir percances. Asdf. Me alegra que pienses eso. :''''D _

_**Onoe-chan: **__Bueh, tranquila xD Supongo que esto es hacer spoiler pero no pasa nada, Craig no lo engaña, pero como has podido leer igual le rompe el corazón. :vvv Aún no lo mates, necesito usarlo un rato más. ;v _

_**Caffeine Chocolate: **__Ia lo cé. -se corta- Tweek es vida :v Tweek es amor :vv _  
_Toma -le da una pastilla- Tranquila hija xD Craig no es el malo de la historia... Pero dudo mucho que le digan cosas bonitas después del capítulo. :,v_  
_Gracias. uwu_

_**Luis Carlos: **__Hey, eso me alegra. :D Pues aquí verás que no lo logró, supongo que aquí veremos qué hará Kenny, ¿no? Cabe resaltar que los capítulos no van ordenados y éste no es el sucesor del anterior, hubo un capítulo de por medio que tendré que publicar en uno de estos días. :) _  
_Claro, ahora tengo tiempo. Saludos. _

_**Gabi C: **__YO NO LO SÉ. (?) xDD Ay no mames, eso me mató xDD _  
_Pues no creo que sea tan así, después de todo Craig y Tweek son mejores amigos y bla bla xd_  
_Tenía que darle un toque más dramático, espero que te haya gustado. (¿?) _  
_Es que eres una ídola :') Oshe no, pásate por mis otros fanfics si quieres, tienen Creek también y no son tan dramáticos como los otros-quién sabe-. _  
_¿One-sided? ¿Khéjezoh? :0 _

_No pe´, los hearteo. (?) _

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
